


Some of Your Power

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Dark, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Hunter Sarah Blake, Reflection, Romance, Ruby 1.0 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with this Ruby creature could be considered a step in the <em>wrong</em> direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some of Your Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reasons to Say No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818296) by [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia). 



> Written for femslashficlets for challenge #010 - remainder, for the previous challenge #007 - dark. 
> 
> Timestamp to 'Reasons to Say No.'

There was the steady  _thump thump thump_ of her heart that drowned out the hiss of the air conditioner and created the delusion that Ruby’s eyes seemed far less deep and dark than they were.

That didn’t mean Sarah could look into them without losing her will however; her will to leave the hunting life she had fell into several months back. Since then she suspected, no, _knew_ she was a changed woman, no longer a girl. Ruby made her feel like a girl though, and that was both good and bad. She longed to feel innocent as she had before she had met Sam Winchester, and being with Ruby these past few days had given her that naivete back.

Yet Ruby wasn’t even human, couldn’t be with those black eyes of hers. And who knew just what Sarah was getting herself into?

“What’cha lookin’ at that’s so fascinating out there, sweetheart?”

With one swift motion she moved her fingers away from the blinds and they dropped shut with a sharpness that disoriented her for a moment. There were things out there in the night, waiting for her to come out and play. Waiting for Sarah to drop her guard and go back to the life she had never really had in the first place.

There was amusement in Ruby’s now hazel eyes. Sarah turned away from them too, adjusting the strap of her bra. Ruby still lay stretched out on the bed, an open invitation to Sarah’s sinful, greedy gaze. She was still in her strapless bra and black lace panties that had made Sarah speechless earlier, and there was an open box of takeout fries on the bedside table, left mostly undevoured. Sarah hadn’t known how badly she had wanted someone in her life until Sam had walked out of it and Ruby sauntered in, smirk confident and Sarah’s desire golden.

Night lingered, but Ruby’s very presence seemed to drain all the light out of the cramped motel room without its involvement. There was an ancient darkness to her that made Sarah feel so very out of her league and so incredibly small and _human._ It was nice to feel small though, to not have to worry about her tumultuous life. Ruby had found her as if on cue after Jo Harvelle had convinced her to leave behind hunting for good, while she still had a family and a life to go back to.

Sleeping with this Ruby creature could be considered a step in the _wrong_ direction.

Ruby barely gave Sarah a chance to breathe before she opened the tight curve of her mouth again. “You keep looking out that window and someone’s gonna think there’s demons chasing after you.” By the look on Ruby’s face, Sarah guessed that Ruby was one of those demons, staying on her tail almost arrogantly, but she seemed to mean it in a more literal sense than Sarah could handle at this point.

But demons weren’t real, were they? Yet what else could explain those eyes that flashed from a normal shade to black?

“No one but you,” Sarah murmured. She felt her discomfort evaporate as Ruby stretched out her hand and snagged a fry that was half-leaning out of the box. Sarah could smell the salt and the grease from where she stood, but she hardly minded how familiar it was becoming to her.

Especially not when Ruby swept one long, salty finger over her lip, dipping it into her mouth as she glanced up at Sarah.

Yes, Ruby seemed far older than she was, ancient and skilled, dark and powerful, come into Sarah’s life with a purpose in mind. Ruby also seemed non-threatening and yearning too... yearning for some new truth to open up before her, as if she didn’t know half of what she wanted to.

Maybe in this darkness Sarah could evolve.

Just maybe Ruby would lend her one of her fries while she waited for some of that power. 

**FIN**


End file.
